In accordance with an example scenario, data-centric applications, such as, for example, data communication, image processing, complex mathematical and logical computations, has increased the amount of data processed by a processor in electronic devices. The performance of the processor is based on the instructions per second that the processor is able to perform. Such computationally intensive applications consume a relatively large amount of time and power of the processor, which affects other native operations performed by the processor. Although processing performance is enhanced by employing multi-core processors (for example, two or more processors working together jointly), it is noted that the performance gain of the multi-core processors decreases substantially. Alternatively, in order to increase the performance of such devices, the computationally intensive operations are performed by separate hardware accelerators that operate with the processor. However, effective utilization of the hardware accelerators by the processor in executing the computationally intensive applications is a challenge.